Season 9
by Gryffindor010697
Summary: The legacy continues... Read on. Comment. Enjoy!
1. Piper's Recap

March 24, 2018- My Recap of the past 12 years (Piper)

One of the four most important moments of my life happened on January 6, 2007. I had my daughter, Prudence Melinda Halliwell at 7:45 in the morning, of course the other three events being the births of Wyatt and Christopher and my wedding day. When she started school she was tested for the gifted program and we found out that she was a borderline-genius. She is now in the fifth grade and she's taking eighth grade classes.

Wyatt is in the ninth grade and he's dating a junior. He's as charming as his father and as smart as his mom, if I may say so myself. He is an absolute bookworm and he wants to be an author when he gets older.

Chris is just the opposite of his siblings. He is into absolutely every sport possible. With football and cross-country in the fall, basketball in the winter, and track and baseball in the spring, on any given Friday, Wednesday, or Thursday, I'm at some game, match, or meet. Not only is he in every sport, but also he excels at every sport. He's the youngest person to be on high school JV football and he is a starter in middle school baseball and basketball.

Leo is as handsome as ever while he is buried in paperwork and test papers and schedules from Magic School but he loves it. As the headmaster and the teacher of three subjects, he stays pretty busy, but we have the weekends to ourselves. We send the kids off to Aunt Phoebe's or Aunt Paige's or Aunt Billie's and we have the whole manor to ourselves.

I closed down P3 in early 2009. With three kids, I figured that I needed to be home at night helping with homework and fixing dinner instead of micromanaging a nightclub. In that year's time when I was jobless, Leo took up the slack and got a job as a legal secretary with Paige at a prestigious law firm in the city. I worked at a French cuisine restaurant called _Fantasmé _as a line cook and my superior was as much of an asshole as my original boss at The Quake so many years ago. I quit and I hit the pavement again. I opened the paper one morning and saw an announcement that The Quake was closing down and I took that as a sign from God. I talked to a real estate agent and six months later, I had a restaurant. _Incantervolé _is a French fusion restaurant and for the first year, I was the head chef. When all of my kids got in school, I hired a head chef, a manager, and two new bartenders and I tried my best to let go. I was now only the owner but when I felt like it, I sent Shane, the head chef, home for the rest of the day (paid of course) and I took over cooking. The president, the mayor, and many famous people have eaten at _Incantervolé_.

After we dealt with the Triad, the Ultimate Power, and the general population of demons, my sisters, myself, and our litter of children were demon light for a long while. I mean, there was still the occasional Grimlock or Banshee but there were never any serious threats. We had time to sit, develop our powers a bit more, and write in the Book.

Speaking of developing powers, I found a new one in 2011. There was a Brute demon terrorizing a young practitioner in a dark alley (will they ever learn?) and Paige and me were kicking ass. I finally got the opening to blow it up and just as I gestured, instead of blowing up in fiery chunks, the demons dark skin glowed red and he smoked. I had a warm feeling in my stomach and I couldn't let my hands down. The more I focused, the more the demon smoked and charred and burned. The demon fell and the smell was horrible. Paige almost threw up and we left. She asked the elders and low and behold, I had a new power. I could make the molecules of an objects move around just enough to melt, burn or cook, instead of exploding. I spent the next month or so training and exercising my abilities and by now, I have a handle on all of them. I never have to worry about cold tea anymore and if the power goes out, I can still cook a five-course meal.

Wyatt's powers, or should I say, power is very complicated. Wyatt can mimic powers of those around him but instead of the powers fading over time, like Warlocks' do, his stick around and advance like a base power. He first absorbed a random witch that I probably bumped into on the street's power of force fields in the womb. He copied Healing from his daddy or his Auntie Paige and with every witch he comes into contact with, his powers grow. Chris, being a Witch-Elder, had the power of Telekinesis since birth. As he got older, it evolved into Tele-Orbing and as he came in to adulthood, he took on all of his elder powers. He is very powerful in his own right. Melinda has the least complex abilities but she is no less powerful than Wyatt or Chris. She, just like her mommy, can manipulate molecules. She can freeze things and she has just begun to start blasting things. Unlike me though, she controls her powers with her eyes, something, that I have never been able to do. The kids go to Magic School during the summer and work on their powers. They make A's and the occasional B from Chris. The restaurant was going great and I and Leo weren't fighting at all. Life was awesome… until the demons came back.


	2. Phoebe's Recap

May 20, 2018- My Recap of the Past 12 Years (Phoebe)

It's not very often you find someone you are completely in love with unconditionally. I found love with Coop. Coop and I were engaged in late 2006. He proposed under weird circumstances.

I had bought the pregnancy test, peed on it, and waited thirty seconds. There was a blue plus and I think I cried a little. Just kidding I cried for about an hour. My highly empathic Cupid husband must've sensed the tears and he Beamed to me instantly. After asking what was wrong, I told him I was pregnant. I showed him the test, and the three others I took before this one. At the time, I was at least two months along. We had a whirlwind engagement and two months later, we were married. We set up in the back garden of the Manor. We set up fountains with cherubic angels perched on top who sprayed water out of their arrowheads. It was very small, with only my sisters, my two nephews, Elise (who I had told about magic soon before that), my dad, Billie (who was the maid of honor), and some assorted magical creatures. Grams presided. October 28, 2006 was one of the best days of my life.

Despite being four months pregnant at the time, I barely showed. The next four months were all in preparation for our baby girl. My condo had two rooms and, of course, Coop and I stayed in the larger one with the bathroom. The smaller room was being used as a home office. I had _Ask Phoebe_ letters everywhere, a corkboard full of columns and a whole other desk dedicated to the book I was writing. We bought the crib, the bassinettes, the changing tables; the diapers, the creams, so on and so forth and we set them up… in our room. We figured that we would have to wake up all through the night anyway, so why not have her in arms reach. Soon after, I gave birth to Prudence Joanna Hart. Coop had to have some records made so he could put his name on the birth certificate. He chose the name Cooper Hart and he was born on February 14, 1973. Valentine's Day (I shook my head at that one). I published my book a year later and the next year, I found out I was pregnant with my second child. By this time, Casey was a toddler and I had moved her into my office. I took all of my stuff out and set it up in the living room. When I found out about or new miracle, I knew we weren't going to be able to have two children in such a cramped space. We set out trying to find a house near the Manor.

We eventually got a house on Prescott just four houses down from Piper in a four bedroom, five baths. The money from my first book, _Why You Shouldn't Do That_ and the advance pay from _Are We Really Married?_ paid for the down payment for the house. By the time I was six months pregnant, we were living in our new home. By this time, I was still writing _Ask Phoebe_, and my book and the occasional article in _The Bay Mirror_. Elise made me second-in-command after Richard Dillard, the original second-in-command quit to be an editor to another paper; I took the job happily because of the pay raise. I released m second book the day before I had Parker Marie Hart. She had the same shocking blue color as her sister's. I took the recommended number of weeks off (okay maybe a week or two less) and I was scheduled to go on tour the following month. I didn't want to leave my children or my husband, but I wanted my books the sell. My kids come first but my work is important too. I left the kids with Coop and went out on a three-week book tour. I was number two on the New York Times Bestseller List for eight weeks straight after that tour and my first book, which I didn't have a tour for, was number five for nine weeks. I was ecstatic and Coop was so proud. With that money we went on a second honeymoon to Jamaica. That honeymoon brought about our third and last child, another girl.

Patience Elizabeth Hart was born on September 12, 2012, two months early. That was the hardest time in my life. I can't explain how it feels to think that our child is going to die. It was a very real possibility. I have no idea what I would have done if she had died and when I think about it I thank God she is still with us.

Casey started school two years later and I dropped her off to kindergarten myself. She started going to Magic School the summer between kindergarten and first grade because her powers showed themselves later than most peoples'. She started out with the power to slow down time. It was like a weaker version of Piper's power. She knocked a glass of milk off the table and I waited to hear the shatter of glass. By the time I got over to look he glass was about six inches above the ground, still falling. I laughed very hard and praised her. I gave her the speech about not 'pointing at things' in public and only doing it at home. The three year old Liza saw all of this attention and she decided to let us know that she had a power too. We set her in her baby bed (which was lined with rails) for the night. Coop and I sat on the couch to watch _Gone With the Wind _(one of my favorite movies) and in the middle of the movie we looked over to see Liza sitting there watching it with us. She looked at us and giggled. Coop knew what was happening instantly and instead of explaining it he asked me to watch. He placed her back in bed, closed the door, and we waited. Not even thirty seconds later a pink cloud materialized beside us on the couch. Liza appeared, looked at us and laughed. I tickled her and praised her too. Lauren didn't come into her powers until the summer before she was supposed to start school. She couldn't reach the cookie jar on top of the fridge and, already being denied permission to have cookies before dinner, she decided to try anyway. As I was sautéing some mushrooms, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren twitch her finger and I saw the jar sail off of the fridge and directly into her head. I ran over to her and she had a cut on her head and it was trickling blood. She was unconscious. I called for Paige and she healed her. I hugged my daughter and explained to her what happened. She understood completely and from then on, until she started training at Magic School, she was afraid to use her powers.

My powers were restored to me in early 2007. Well empathy was granted back to me in early 2007. Levitation was for ever lost and I really didn't miss it. It helped in the middle of a fight, but whenever I used it, it felt wrong. My premonitions were now in full color, and for all of my premonitions of the future, I seemed to posses someone else's powers and I saw things in their point of view. I got more information this way. My empathy allowed me to feel the emotional climate of the vision enabling me to get a really good read of what was going on. My empathy grew to. A couple of years later, as I was negotiating a deal for my first book, I saw that, if I thought hard enough, I could push my thoughts into the heads of others. For example, the number I was thinking off in my head, the agent said out loud. It was as if I was controlling his thoughts. This came in handy a lot, especially in the heat of a battle when I can't talk to my sisters. So I had this great new power, the greatest family ever and a very successful career. So life is good right? Well yeah… until the demons came back.


	3. Paige's Recap

January 3, 2017- My Recap of the Past 12 Years (Paige)

I found out I was pregnant with Junior on Henry's and my "half-iversary". He had taken the day off so we could be together and as we went into Wal-Mart to get some ibuprofen (Henry had pulled a muscle in his back on our honeymoon in Orlando); I passed the feminine care aisle. That's when it hit me. I hadn't bought pads in a while. A long while. I remember my mind was rushing faster than I thought possible. Henry and I were married six months previous in February. I was at least two weeks late. We had sex every single night on our honeymoon, which was a two-week long vacation in late May. I put three pregnancy tests in my bag and bought the ibuprofen. Low and behold, two hours and three positive tests later, I was on the bed crying. Henry came in, I gave him the 411 and he comforted me. The next day I went to the doctor and he confirmed that I was nine weeks pregnant.

Within the next two months I think I gained at least twenty pounds. By my last month, I was at least forty pounds heavier. March of 2007, I gave birth to twins, Katherine and Tamora. Originally, until I was six months pregnant, the doctors heard one heartbeat and saw one fetus. Kat (or Tam) decided to show themselves at my 22 week ultrasound. At the time I was being the best fulltime Whitelighter as possible, but having that title doesn't give you room for a full time job and Henry's paycheck, while great for a bachelor and acceptable for a newlywed couple, didn't cut it for a family. I had to cut back on my guardian angel duties and get a job. I tried getting back into social services but unluckily; there were no jobs open at my former job and none available in any other agencies in San Fran. At one of the agencies, the guy who interviewed me liked me so much, that he decided to get me in at a law firm. Me, not being interested in law, tried to decline but he insisted. I interviewed for being a legal secretary at Jackman, Carter, and Kline. I would start off making three thousand dollars more a year than working as a social worker for five years. So with my career set, I got back into the magical world. I took on more charges, while trying my best to take care of my toddler, of my husband, of the household, plus trying to excel in a demanding job. This went on for a month until early 2010.

In March 2007, I had, what the doctors like to call, 'a mental breakdown'. My blood pressure was sky high, I had to take anxiety medicine and I was in the hospital for a month. I took off from my job and I had to hand off my charges to other people. Henry took care of me until I decided to go back to work. By now I had gotten Leo a job at the firm and he was enjoying himself. I found out I was pregnant again at the beginning of the summer in 2008. We conceived during my stint off of work. Henry Lamar Mitchell Jr. was born on February 20, 2009, on Henry's and my three-year anniversary. So with three kids, Henry and I outgrew his two-bedroom apartment. We went on the market for a small house near the Manor. The nearest neighborhood that had smaller houses, instead of huge Victorians, was about a three-minute drive from the manor and a ten-minute walk. It was even shorter a distance from Phoebe's house to ours. This way, my kids could grow up with their cousins.

With my connections at the firm, I helped Henry find his birthparents. The Marshalls lived in San Bernardino, which was a six-hour drive from San Fran. We met them and they were really nice, way better than Henry's adoptive parents who abused him. We found out, among other things, that twins ran in his family, he had three full siblings and one sibling by his mom, who was older than him. They gave him up because, at the time, they weren't married, they were homeless, and Henry's dad, Kent, was just getting off of a drug habit. Henry's older sister, Angie, was being taken care of by his grandmother, who had kicked her mom out when she found out she was pregnant for a second time out of wedlock. Henry cried a lot that day and so did his parents, and so did I. I was happy Henry got to know his original family like I had met mines a decade previously. The girls started school in 2013 and the twins two years later. They are both in second grade with Tam in the gifted class. The twins went to Magic School last summer after their powers set in. Magical twins are funny. Sometimes their powers are complementary, the complete opposite, or one has powers and one doesn't. Well my twins' powers are sort of complementary. Tamora inherited the powers of my Whitelighter side. So far she has Orbed, hovered, and healed. She is the more outspoken twin and the most artistic. She can sing and her finger paintings belong to Picasso's kid. We are getting her piano lessons. Kat inherited the witch side, having telekinesis and telepathy. She is soft spoken and, even though she is only five, very sarcastic. She is exactly like her father. The twins get along well and they fight very little, even wanting to share a room. Junior started school in 2015 and he is in the first grade.

Junior, as Henry says, was the luckiest of the trio. He didn't inherit any powers. I'm doing some family history research to find out why but he doesn't feel left out. He has a brown belt in karate and he is very strong. So I have a great job, which I love, a husband who loves his family and shows it, I help people (magical or otherwise) daily, and my kids, are smart, great and (mostly) humble. Life is amazing right? Well, yeah, it was until the demons came back.


	4. Year of the Rogan

The air is hot and dry in the demon's lair. A cauldron of purple liquid bubbled over a crackling fire. Red light flashes throughout the cavern. A figure materializes.

"Rogan?" the tall figure says. There is no answer. The figure walks over to an altar. He picks up a book with a seven pointed star on it. "The

Grimoire!" he exclaims. Before the figure could touch it, he exploded in a fiery blast.

"One less thief," an even taller figure said as he came from the shadows. He grabbed the book, swept his gaunt hand over it and it shrunk. He tucked it into his robe. "Show yourself Dmitri!" he said.

A cloud of mist that was hovering over a bedlike slab of rock shaped into a shapely woman. In her hand she held a clear, crystalline orb. "Am I needed Rogan?" she asked.

"Quite," the demon said as he sat on a pale white throne which, strangely enough seemed to be made up of human bones. "I need to no how many demons remain."

The oracle looked startled, "That is a… an arduous task sir. I don't know—," Rogan twitched his finger and sent a knife at the oracle's throat. He stops it just as it touches her skin. A small bead of blood trickles down her neck.

"Does this task daunt you? Is what I asked too _hard_? If so, dear, I must question whether or not you are needed in this takeover. The knife drives deeper into her skin as Rogan slowly unfurls his finger.

The oracle, afraid to speak, lets out a squeak, "Okay!"

"I didn't hear you dear? Repeat yourself," Rogan taunted her. He curled his finger back up and the knife pulled away.

"I apologize sir. Forgive my stupidity," she said as she gave a deep bow.

"I am trying my best to reorganize this mess that those damned Charmed Ones left us with. They kill over half of the demon population and expect us not to fight back? We've been in this weakened state for a decade, and the Source's essence has yet to return. I have retrieved his Grimoire from a lone mountain in the tropics and I hoped his essence would be attached to it but, alas, no. But all babbling aside, I need to know my support, my constituents, if you will."

Dmitri, already at work, had her hand hovering over her crystal ball. Her eyes were glazed over and her left eye twitched absently. Her nose began to drip ink black blood and a pained look spread across her face. "I see over five hundred thousand demons, only two hundred upper level. Some of the UpLevs are kings or queens of brood demons. Then there are some that aren't worth it, like Imps and Gremlins. Then there are some… they are blocking my powers, as if they do not want to be seen," she snaps out of her daze and instantly faints, falling off the platform.

Rogan gives a light chuckle, "Do be careful dear," he says as he flames out of the cavern of, quite possibly to start his new campaign.


	5. Signed, A Nosy Mother

"Anyone home?" Phoebe Halliwell-Hart yelled out as she let herself into the huge Victorian she and her sisters had owned for almost twenty years. She had moved out soon before she married her husband Coop ten years ago but she still had the key. Her nose automatically picked up on the smell coming from the kitchen. A mixture of rotten eggshells and pancakes wafted through out the ground level of Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe made her way into the kitchen. Piper Halliwell moved about like an energized bumblebee. "Pancakes with a side of rotten eggs? Sis, you can do better," Phoebe said as she sat at the breakfast table that sat in the kitchen.

Piper wrinkled her brow and added a pinch of red powder to the bubbling pot. The pot exploded but Piper's reflexes had quickened in the past eleven years. When the sound suddenly stopped, Phoebe knew what happened but she ran over anyway. Piper, with her hands still up, stood there frozen in shock. There was at least three large pieces of metal shrapnel headed for her torso.

"OH GOD! Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe said as she moved Piper out of the way of the destroyed pot.

"Yeah, just frustrated, and you know, surprised by the fact that I was almost made into a shish kabob."

"Frustrated?" Phoebe asked as she brushed what looked like pancake batter off of Piper's shirt.

"Yeah, I've been making potions for the last three hours," she said as she used her fingers to comb the potion goop out of her hair.

"You've been up since three?" Phoebe inquired.

"Nope, two forty-five. I was woken up by a crash from down the hall. I ran down to Wyatt's room only to find that he was still asleep with a shield over him. A demon stood above his bed and… well; let's just say some of him is still on Wyatt's wallpaper."

"Wyatt's power works when he's asleep?"

"Yeah, he subconsciously protects himself. We found that out when he was little and—," an explosion ripped through the kitchen. Phoebe took Piper by the waist and slammed them both down to the linoleum covered floor.

"Dammit, I forgot all about the pot," she said as she got up and looked around the kitchen, "I hope IHOP delivers,"

"That's beside the point Piper," Phoebe said as she dusted her vest off. She fixed her hair, "I have a demon problem too," she got up and righted a fallen chair. She sat and continued, "Coop was out driving Liza and Casey to school and I was finishing up my column for the day. There was a huge crash in Lauren's room and I ran in, you know, thinking she had hurt herself or something. When I got in there a demon was laid out on a pile of what was a verrry expensive TV. I guess she used her power to send him back. She was sitting on her bed crying and I got a potion out of a drawer in her room. I threw it and bye bye big bad and ugly."

By this time Piper had cleaned up all of the potion goo and pancake batter and was tossing the twisted metal that was the pot in the trash can. "So we've had similar times huh? I bet Paig—."

Piper didn't finish her sentence when Paige Orbed in. She fully materialized and hopped up on the counter. "Guess what happened this morn… what's that smell? It's like vanilla, sulfur, and gunpowder," Paige said as she sniffed the air.

"There was a… mistake. Potion explosion," Piper explained.

Paige shrugged as if it was a daily occurrence then her eyes widened, "What potion for what?"

"Demons have been heavy lately. One attacked Wyatt two days ago…,"

"And Laurie yesterday," Phoebe interjected as she walked over to the cabinet and fixed her a bowl of Special K. "And we're sure your story is something like ours," she guessed as she poured milk into her bowl.

Paige joined her sisters at the table with her own bowl of Honey Smacks and began her own story, "Yeah it was. Henry's off today and he was sleeping in. The kids were getting ready and I was fixing breakfast. I heard one of the twins scream and I ran into the bathroom. Tara was floating above the demons head and she kicked him in the face. He almost fell backwards but before he did, he slapped her and she hit the shower wall really hard. I called for a knife and I stabbed him in the chest. He blew up and I ran over to Tara. She was bleeding from the head and I healed her," Paige began to cry.

"It's okay honey. She's okay right?" Piper cooed at her baby sister.

"Yeah. She said her head still hurt and Henry is at the ER with her now. I went ahead and let Kara go to. They're not going to school today."

"Understandable," Piper said. Just then Wyatt walked downstairs, dressed for school. He wore a nice button down shirt and some khaki pants. He smelled like his father's Christian Dior cologne but much, much stronger. Paige coughed. Phoebe fanned her nose fervently.

"Oh crap, too strong?" Wyatt asked as he smelled his shirt.

"Oh of course not honey," Piper said as she hugged her fourteen year old.

"Just don't light any matches," Paige said under her breath. Phoebe snickered.

"Very funny Auntie," he said as he went upstairs to change into a less cologne-saturated shirt.

Melinda and Chris came down together. "Hey mom," Chris said as Melinda hugged her aunts. They sat for a bowl of cereal and went picked up their lunchboxes from the fridge. Before they left, Piper caught Chris's arm.

"Chris, would you happen to know who Wyatt is getting so dressed up for?" Piper asked.

"I've been instructed not to tell. But for a small sum…," he said as he held his hand out.

Piper maid a mock disgusted noise and fished in her pocket for a five dollar bill. "Here you go, you crook."

Chris smiled, held the bill to the light and, satisfied, stuffed it in his wallet, "He's dating a girl," he said as he ran out, Melinda in tow.

"When I used to rat out Prue when I was in middle school five dollars from Grams got her a name, an address, and a family tree," Piper said as she cursed her clever child.

"Guess the rates went up," Phoebe said as she and Paige cracked up. Wyatt walked in wearing a new button down. "How do I look," he asked the three sisters. Each nodded in unison and a satisfied Wyatt collected his three bucks for lunch and his book bag and left. Phoebe and Paige continued laughing and Piper joined in.


End file.
